Tu
by Tsuki Lunita
Summary: Una chica uye de su boda y entra por el pozo mistico, alli se topa a un hombre con el cabello blanco y demasiado atractivo... si no fuera tan frio y arrogante quizas ella se enamoraria de el, pero y el? podria amar a una despresiable humana?


"_**Tu"**_

_**By: Tsuki Lunita**_

Mi primer fic de Inuyasha, Amo a mi lindo cachorrito, pero je je cedi a la tentacion y ese sera un S+H (je je je)

**Cap 1: Odio a los gatos!**

-Kami... que lo que hago sea lo correcto-

La chica de cabellos negros tomo aire, se miro en el espejo y se cubrio con el velo, blanco que cubria su fino rostro, lo que vio termino de convencerla, unos bellos ojos verdes ensombrecidos por ojeras y la amenaza de lagrimas, una cara demasiado delgada y unos labios que pese al maquillaje lucian secos. Todo cubierto por un manto blanco.

La musica empezo a sonar, _"el inconfundible sonido del camino a la guillotina"_ penso.

Bien, ahora o nunca, devia caminar al frente, se coloco detras de las pesadas puertas de roble... la musica sono mas calmada... como los tambores marcando la marcha funebre, tomo aire profundamente...

Las puertas se abrieron y todos los presentes miraron hacia atras, donde ella estaba parada vio a su madre sonreir, a sus futuros suegros expectantes, luego a su futuro esposo, lamiraba con esos ojos devoradores, su mirada recorio todo su cuerpo cubierto por el traje extrictamente blanco... una promesa de lo que vendria, devia dar un paso al frente... pero en su lugar lo dio hacia tras, vio a su futuro marido tensarse, su madre abri lo mas que pudo los ojos y su suegro simplemente nego con la mirada, ya sabia lo que venia.

Se dio la media vuelta y corrio hasta la salida, en el trayecto perdio el velo y aun aferrada la ramo de rosas tumbo a un invitado de su motocicleta y escapo como alma que lleva el diablo de la iglesia, de su perfecto marido, de su costosisima boda, de su desepcionado suegro, de su arogante e interesada madre, escapo a su libertad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ven lindo Buyo... Buyo... ven aqui, maldito gato-

Kagome llevaba ya mas de media hora buscando a su "lindo" y travieso gatito. -Y ahora donde se habra metido ese Buyo?-

-Hermana... olvidalo, Inuyasha te va a estar esperando-

-Hay si, se me olvido- La despistada rencarnacion de saserdotisa subio a cambiarse a su cuarto

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Valla-

La aguja de la gasolina marco cero, que clase de invitado llevava menos de medio tanke de gasolina a una boda?

-Que remedio... Y eso?-

Miro frente a ella y vio un templo antiguo

-Pero que lindo-

Camino distraida, sujetando el bultoso vestido blanco, lamentaba no haberse escapado antes, almenos habria tenido tiempo de cambiarse.

-Adios hermana- La chica escucho la voz de un niño y camino hasta el jardin de atras, escondiendose tras un gran arbol

-Pero que estoy haciendo? No soy ningun criminal-

Entonces escucho a su prometido llamarala desde lejos...

-Hotaru...-

-Co... como me encontro?- depronto su mentese ilumino -Maldita moto-

La chica salio de detras del arbol, cuando vio a Kagome saltando dentro de un viejo pozo, se quedo con los ojos como de plato, corrio hasta el pozo, pero pese a esta seco no vio a nadie, no lo dudo un minuto y salto dentro del pozo...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ya lleg...-

La Miko se quedo callada al ver el lugar como un campo de bataya, corrio hasta la aldea y entro en la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, tomo y su arco y arojo la mochila a una esquina, salio corriendo y vio a sus amigos peleando contra un demonio gato gigante... (odio los gatos . ) Kagome le lanzo una de sus flechas y le dio, pero el gato uyo

-Tardaste mucho-

-Lo siento, Sota me entretuvo-

Inuyasha cargo en su espalda a Kagome, y corrio detras del animal ke era mas grande que los arboles

-Inuyasha, hay un fragmento de la perla de shikon en su cola-

Inuyasha sonrio y se abalanzo contra el demonio

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hay kami donde estoy?-

La chica al fin pudo salir del Pozo, o al menos eso creyo, justo cuando habia sacado medio cuerpo, fue aventada hacia atras por una cosa enorme y peluda, cayo de espaldas golpeandose en la cabeza y cayendo desmayada en el fondo del pozo

La cola del demonio en seguida se pego a su cuerpo de nuevo, al parecer el corte de la Tetsusaiga no habia bastado, Inuyasha uso su Colmillo de acero una vez mas atvesando al animal en dos y entonces Kagome vio caer un trozo de la perla, la tomo y el demonio se desintegro en el aire...

El exausto grupo se fue a la aldea, despues de otra bataya y una exito sumado a sus logros...

Mientras un apuesto Taiyokai miraba la escena desde el cielo, y arruga el rostro en un gesto despectivo (haaaaaaaaaaaaaa u suspiro) Sesshomaru se transformo en una esfera de luz y se fue.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Mmmm... donde estoy?-

Miro hacia arriba, la luna apenas iluminaba el pozo, asi ke se levanto, trepo con muchos problemas las paredes, pero al fin logro salir...

El lugar donde se encontraba no se parecia en nada al templo al que habia llegado por la mañana... dios habia estado desmayada por bastante tiempo.

Se miro el traje, estba horrible, sucio y ya los tirantes rotos... al menos aun conservava el ramo... miro el ramo en sus manos, sonrio al darse cuenta de la tonteria

-Pero que estupida, de que me sirve el ramo?-

Iba a tirarlo, pero mejor decidio que no, se agarro el vestido para poder caminar y reconociendo el enorme arbol camino detras de el, pero no vio el templo asi que decidio cambiar el curso y due hacia el lado contrario, lo que fue una mala decicion, por que si no hubiera encontrado la aldea de la vieja Kaede.

Lanzo un gruñido de frustracion, Un moneto... desde cuando ella gruñia? Puso una mnao en su garganta y noto el pulso martilleandole, tambien sintio sus uñas mas largas, pero la carencia de la luna dejba todo en la penumbra. Entonces oyo el ruido de una cascada, camino hasta el lugar y al fin las nuves dejaron de cubrir la luna y el corazon de Hotaru dio un vuelco...

-Pe... pero no puede ser-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo, me llevo tiempo decidirme a subirlo, lo que pasa es que no estoy muy segura de ke les guste, nu importa je je je... continuara!**


End file.
